Uma Herança Milenar
by Anita4
Summary: Shiryu se sente desolado com a perda de seu mestre na última batalha e decide fazer uma jornada espiritual, rumo à nascente da cachoeira de Rozan.


**Disclaimer:** O personagens aqui descritos não pertencem a mim, eu não ganhei nada com isto. Beelzebub e Saint Seiya pertencem a seus respectivos criadores.

**Notas Iniciais:**  
>Apesar de ser um crossover, <strong>tentei escrever de forma que aquele que não conhecesse Beelzebub pudesse entender a história<strong>. Há uma ou outra piada que não será compreendida, mas considerem-nas como um incentivo a checarem a outra série. Infelizmente, aqueles que não conhecerem Saint Seiya, por outro lado, teriam dificuldades, de forma que não recomendo a leitura nesse caso.

* * *

><p><em>Para Nemui-senpai,<em>

**Uma Herança Milenar**

_"História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal"_

* * *

><p>Localizado em Jiangxi, uma província na parte sudoeste da China continental, o Monte Lu, ou Rozan como os japoneses gostavam de chama-lo, é na verdade uma cadeia de imensas montanhas tão altas que parecem estar acima das nuvens. Talvez, por esse aspecto, Shiryu sempre considerara aquele lugar sagrado. Fora ali que ele recebera educação e amor e fora aquele local que ele passara a chamar de lar.<p>

Rozan era, sem dúvida, o lugar para onde ele voltava para curar suas feridas, ainda que a vista diante dele naquele momento apertasse seu coração ainda mais. Era difícil ver a cachoeira sagrada, a casa onde vivera até sair da infância e ganhar sua armadura, quando seu mestre já não estava mais lá.

Aquilo acontecera logo depois da batalha de Hades. Ao receber alta, Shiryu inspirara fundo e resolvera voltar mesmo assim. A dúvida sobre aguentar ou não olhar o lugar onde o Mestre Ancião sempre meditara junto à cachoeira teve de ficar presa dentro dele, como se não existisse.

Ao retornar ao seu local de treinamento, Shiryu observou a paisagem, os Cinco Picos Antigos. O nome era bastante apropriado, diferente de muitos nomes vindos de formas que só quem dera o nome conseguia ver. Shiryu conseguia ver mesmo cinco anciões como que sentamos nos cumes daqueles picos. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que o acalmara na chegada. Que seu mestre talvez ainda estivesse ali, apenas sentado em outro lugar.

O segundo, claro, fora a presença de Shunrei. O Mestre Ancião podia não estar mais lá. No entanto, nada mudara na rotina da casa e seu retorno ao anoitecer após um longo treinamento ainda era recepcionado com um largo sorriso de boas-vindas.

O terceiro fator, mas não o último, que o acalmara em seu retorno fora o som da cachoeira ao lado de sua casa. O ruído nostálgico fazia parecer que as águas vinham bater em seu coração, dando-lhe o conforto necessário para seguir em frente. Lembrava-o de que muitos deram as vidas nas lutas para que aquela cachoeira continuasse a cair e bater contra as pedras.

E, como acontecia de tempos em tempos, o fluxo estava especialmente forte nos últimos dias, deixando o som calmo e constante ainda mais audível mesmo de dentro do quarto de repouso de Shiryu. Aquela água sempre acalmava qualquer temor em seu coração.

Um dia, pouco depois de ali chegar, Shiryu decidiu caminhar cachoeira acima. Sempre ficara ali por baixo, onde criara belas lembranças; era hora de conhecer mais sobre aquele objeto tão querido de seu mestre. Avisou a Shunrei que faria um treinamento espiritual, e que por isso não tinha como prever seu retorno. Para sua surpresa, ela apenas aceitou, entregando-lhe uma enorme marmita que o manteria alimentado por talvez uma semana. Ela não devia conseguir imaginar perigo maior que enfrentar o próprio deus da morte...

Shiryu já havia perdido a conta do quanto andara e dos dias que se passaram. Parecia estar em algum transe, a ponto de não ter conseguido nem ver que o dia já havia amanhecido, apesar de ter sido noite apenas uns segundos antes.

Contudo, o que ele percebeu além do sol forte a lhe queimar o peito desnudo foi que a água que originava a cachoeira começava enfim a se estreitar. A força da correnteza naquele momento era incrível.

"_Que estranho_", pensou ele. "_Isto já parece um córrego e ainda não vi nenhuma outra fonte de água para este rio_."

E Shiryu estava certo. A nascente da cachoeira era única mesmo. E a força daquele lugar onde ele chegara já era tão intensa que ele começava a achar que a água poderia estar se movendo na velocidade do som. Shiryu abaixou-se ao lado do agora quase fiapo de água e pôs a mão para sentir a corrente. Era água gelada, pura. E forte. Como... um cavaleiro de ouro!

Então, levantou os olhos. Ela estava caindo de algum lugar? Uma pequena cachoeira havia se formado diante de seus olhos.

- Daaaabuh! – Ressoou da origem dessa água.

Era um bebê. Não havia nenhuma roupa a cobrir sua pele pálida. O único objeto que ele usava era uma enorme bola amarela presa à sua boca. Uma chupeta que pulava para o lado sempre que ele falava.

-Dabuhhbui. Da-Daaaabu!

Era impressão dele, ou aquele bebê estava se apresentando? Não... podia ser! Os olhos de Shiryu ficaram a ponto de saltar das órbitas, enquanto seu queixo caía tão fundo que seu maxilar doía.

Do órgão genital exposto daquele bebê jorrava aquela água contínua. Daquela urina que corria mais rápido que a velocidade da luz formava-se um longo rio, cuja força após tantos quilômetros ainda era tão grande e o volume era tão alto que desembocava na sagrada cachoeira de Rozan. Onde o Mestre Ancião tanto gostava de meditar. Onde Shunrei às vezes relaxava, nadando nua em suas águas cristalinas. Onde a armadura de Dragão de Shiryu se fortalecera após ser atingida pela queda d'água por tempos imemoriais. Onde...

-Você está mijando a Cachoeira de Rozan? – gritou Shiryu, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia desviar os olhos da origem da água, entre as coxas do bebê de cabelos verdes.  
>- Dabu-Dabu-Da-Dabuh? – Ele pareceu repetir o som de Shiryu, com um tom intrigado.<p>

Nesse momento, Shiryu ouviu barulho de passos se aproximando. Uma pessoa. Duas. Mais duas os seguindo. Não sabia nem por quê, mas o cavaleiro correu para se esconder. Talvez o pavor fosse grande demais para ele avaliar melhor suas reações.

Um rapaz de uniforme colegial japonês vinha na frente com as mãos cruzadas na nuca, junto a uma moça loira de roupa de empregada.

- Você podia ter me falado deste lugar antes. Foi um trabalhão da última vez que ele precisou se aliviar, sabia? E ainda teve a tsunami que causamos quando tentamos botá-lo pra mijar no mar. Não adianta muito salvar a cidade de uma enchente e acelerar o aumento do nível mar... – dizia o mais jovem.

Um homem mais velho de bigode e vestindo uma cueca samba-canção seguia o casal inicial com um segundo colegial japonês.

- Este é um lugar onde, desde épocas remotas, os filhos do lorde dos demônios vêm despejar sua sagrada urina. E é uma linda paisagem. Podemos aproveitar nossa estada por aqui enquanto isso em uma rústica cabana, não é, Furuichi-dono? – O homem se sacudiu com animação.  
>- Quem quer ficar preso com você numa cabana? – O colegial mais baixo se afastou vários metros do homem.<br>- E da última vez coincidiu com o período do lorde En - comentou a mulher que mais parecia a estrela principal de algum _maid café_. – Este é um lugar muito procurado.  
>- Sim, a verdade é que há quase sempre alguém aqui e, por isso, vocês humanos nunca ficaram sem a água sagrada. – O homem ajeitou seu bigode.<br>- Dá até nojo de imaginar que alguém use aquela cachoeira. – O primeiro colegial parecia olhar para a corrente de urina.  
>- Mas ela é até tida como uma das atrações turísticas do parque daqui... – disse o colegial de trás, com um guia em mãos. – Mas, por ser um lugar de difícil acesso, são poucos os que vêm exatamente até aqui. Mesmo assim, parece que isto tudo é bem famoso.<br>- Mesmo seres tão tolos como os humanos sabem apreciar a dádiva do nosso lorde. – A mulher aproximou-se do bebê.  
>- Daaaabuh!<p>

Do que estavam falando? Filhos do lorde dos demônios? Eles vinham urinando a cachoeira de Rozan desde épocas remotas?

Shiryu, ainda incrédulo, deu vários passos para trás, tentando se afastar daquele grupo. Como assim sua cachoeira era feita de urina? A sagrada cachoeira de Rozan era urina de demônio! A armadura de Dragão se fortalecera com urina de demônio! Seu Mestre meditava em urina de demônio! Shunrei nadava nua em urina de demônio! Ele invertera o fluxo de... urina de demônio!

- Alguém está aqui. – A mulher se aproximou de Shiryu, que nem tinha forças para ir para longe daquele grupo estranho e, provavelmente, perigoso.

O grupo que acompanhasse o filho do rei dos demônios com certeza seria forte. Aquele bebê urinava na velocidade da luz. Shiryu não queria nem imaginar como seria seu choro!

- Um garoto? – O colegial da frente agora olhava para Shiryu com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
>- Ele pode parecer mais novo, mas é muito mais forte do que aparenta. – A mulher o encarou. Era como se ela lesse toda a sua história naquele segundo. – Ele é um guardião muito querido por um deus.<br>- Deus, Hilda? Até isso existe, é? – O colegial começou a arregaçar as mangas. – Então, preciso cuidar disto antes que ele faça o Bebê Beel chorar.  
>- Não, Oga. A deusa deste garoto é uma aliada, a quem nosso lorde ajudou em várias ocasiões, fortalecendo as armaduras de seus guardiões, por exemplo. Não irritemos ninguém. – A mulher, Hilda, sorriu.<p>

Shiryu enfrentara o deus dos mortos. Não podia haver perigo maior que Hades. Ele poderia vencer o filho de qualquer lorde que surgisse. Mas Shiryu não era mais o mesmo depois que sua crença mais fundamental se quebrou naquele dia.

* * *

><p>Shiryu levantou-se coberto em suor. Era seu quarto. Estava em sua cama. E o dia mal começava a amanhecer, com o canto dos passarinhos misturados ao jorrar da cachoeira, não mais tão forte quanto na ocasião em que ele retornara a Rozan.<p>

Limpou a testa com as costas do braço. Sua mão tremia.

- Um sonho? – E suspirou.

Não conseguia tirar do rosto o sorriso, de tanto alívio que vinha ao seu peito por descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho. Não. Um pesadelo dos piores. Sua armadura havia recebido a ajuda da urina de algum ou de vários filhos do rei dos demônios? Durante toda sua estada em Rozan, ele vinha bebendo, lavando suas roupas, tomando banho graças à urina dos filhos do rei dos demônios?

Começou a gargalhar, tentando não fazê-lo em volume alto para não acordar Shunrei.

De onde tirara um sonho tão ridículo e apavorante ao mesmo tempo? A ideia agora soava tão absurda quanto nojenta.

* * *

><p>Enquanto ouviam as risadas de alívio que o cavaleiro de Athena dava, o grupo de Oga também pode relaxar os músculos tensos.<p>

- Parece que conseguimos fazê-lo pensar que era tudo um sonho, né, Beel-bou? – disse o rapaz para o bebê em suas costas.  
>- Daaaaabuh!<br>- E com isso evitamos uma possível guerra com essa deusa aí, né? – perguntou Furuichi, afastando-se da janela da pequena casa ao lado da cachoeira de urina que Beel formara, ou ajudara a manter.  
>- É melhor irmos. – Hilda pegou sua sombrinha e fez sinal para Alaindeleon preparar o transporte.<br>- Mas agora que não precisamos mais vigiar o Beel, por que não damos uma volta? Afinal, estamos em um lindo lugar da China, minha senhora... – Furuichi tentou pôr a mão nos ombros da servidora do rei dos demônios, mas apenas pegou o ar.  
>- Não temos muito mais tempo até ele perceber.<br>- Perceber o quê? – Mas Furuichi já havia sido tragado pelo buraco negro que Alaindeleon abrira em si mesmo.  
>- Não se preocupe, Furuichi-dono: na nossa lua de mel poderemos ir a qualquer lugar que desejar, apenas nós dois! – Foram as últimas palavras que o rapaz ouviu antes de ir para o espaço vazio do enorme homem de cueca samba-canção.<p>

* * *

><p>Shiryu ainda estava tentando segurar o riso quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir, revelando uma Shunrei de pijama e olhos semicerrados de sono:<p>

- Shiryu, é você? – A moça caminhou até a cama. – Está todo molhado... Como se tivesse voltado a nado! – Ela pôs um pouco de água em um copo e o entregou a ele.

Enquanto bebia a água, a menção ao ato de nadar o lembrou da cachoeira e de seu sonho maluco. Isto descontrolou ainda mais suas gargalhadas, seguidas por risos de Shunrei, que não parecia ter muita certeza de que o que ela dissera fora engraçado àquele ponto.

Até que ele parou bruscamente:

- Você disse que... eu voltei?  
>- Bem, claro que voltou, né? – Ela riu de novo, bem de leve. – E conseguiu encontrar a nascente da nossa cachoeira? Ficou tanto tempo fora. Tive medo de a marmita não ter...<p>

Shiryu cuspiu a água que tomara e jogou o copo no chão. Não ouviu mais nada. Na sua mente ecoava repetidamente um som apenas:

"_DAAAAAAAABUH!_".

Saori teve que mandar uma equipe de médicos altamente qualificados removê-lo de Rozan, por onde ele passara a vagar em busca do bebê que urinava as águas da sagrada cachoeira, recusando-se a tomar banho, beber água ou até usar roupas.

Houve quem dissesse que mesmo em sua casa de repouso, Shiryu gritaria vez ou outra que o rei dos demônios precisava ser destruído para salvar a memória de seu mestre e de toda Rozan. Como também muitas vezes ele ficava todo o dia repetindo: "_DAAAAAAAABUH!_".

FIM!

Anita, 04/01/2012

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Antes de tudo, aos que não conhecem Beelzebub, esclareço ser canônico que a urina do filho do rei dos demônios é água da mais pura. Não que isso faça diferença pro pobre Shiryu..._

_Não é sempre que temos um assunto para explorar sobre o Shiryu, por isso o prompt da Nemui para juntar Cavaleiros com Beelzebub foi muito bem-vindo! Eu já tinha escrito um presente, mas vinha querendo dar algo mais, algo que talvez ela preferisse. O problema é que eu realmente prefiro a outra história, rs. Esta é quase uma tortura gratuita ao pobre Shiryu, sempre tão centrado... Se bem que é por isso mesmo que pensei ser a cara dela, rs._

_Já a energia pra escrever esta fic veio também da própria Nemui. De repente, ela me aparece com um desafio de escrever uma one-shot em um dia. Depois que eu reviso os pedidos dela pra ver o que eu poderia fazer dali que ela abre para escrever qualquer história. Mas aí já era tarde demais, eu já havia sido possuída pelo espírito Dabuh!_

_Mas, sinceramente, fico me perguntando se este era um prompt para ser escrito. Em geral, o comando que fazer com ele do início ao fim já estava escrito. Talvez a intenção era um desenvolvimento posterior a descobrir sobre a nascente e eu o dobrei um pouco para fazer da nascente o clímax da história. Ainda assim, espero que tenha sido divertido para todos! Principalmente, os que não tiveram acesso ao prompt._

_Agradecimento especial à Vane por haver sido a beta desta história!_

_Por fim, muito obrigada a todos por lerem até aqui. Aguardo comentários e espero encontrá-los em outras fics. Visitem meu site, Olho Azul, para muito mais. E que o Dabuh esteja com vocês!_


End file.
